


Erotisch

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Heavy/Medic porn vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Heavy, please, I am, mm, busy,” Medic tried, but he already knew it would be of no use. Heavy’s lips were firmly planted on his collarbone, one hand popping open the buttons on his vest and shirt, while the other snuck lower.

“Just for little while, Doctor,” Heavy murmurs against his heated skin, “just enough to hush my need for you.” The words may be imprecise, perhaps even incorrect, but Medic can’t help the feelings that rush to his heart and his groin when Heavy talks to him like that. It’s a glorious feeling, to be needed, and he needs the other man just as much.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about this all day—imagining Heavy’s hands wandering over his body and lips pressed against his own. The reality, of course, is much more satisfying, and by the time Heavy snaps open the button of his fly, Medic has completely surrendered to him. Facing him bodily, Medic mashes their mouths together, drinking in the younger man’s taste and scent and feel. Even the scratchiness of his stubble against his palms feels good, and he drags Heavy in closer, pressing their chests and hips together.

Clothed erections rub against each other, but Heavy is quick to free them; he is quick in most of his movements, knowing his doctor really does need to get back to work. Between their soft bellies, the Russian wraps a giant hand around their cocks and jerks them roughly, filling the doctor’s mouth with his tongue to keep him quiet. Medic can only cling desperately to him as the other man works his magic, those fingers everywhere at once while his other hand keeps them so close they might melt into each other.

With a muffled cry, Medic bites down on Heavy’s lip, drawing just enough blood to make his orgasm a little sweeter, and Heavy groans and grinds against him as he milks the last of their cum out onto their bellies. The smells of skin and sweat and semen fill their senses as they come down, lost in the world that contains only them. When breathing and heartbeats slow, Heavy finally has the strength to pull away.

“Back to work now, Doctor,” he grins, placing a kiss on the older man’s forehead before he turns to leave. Medic pouts like a child, but he knows the other will be back, to wipe his stomach with a damp cloth and kiss him until his lips are bruised. Maybe his work will get finished, and maybe it won’t. At this point, Medic doesn’t care what happens, as long as he knows Heavy will be by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy fisted the bedsheets, throat fully exposed with his head thrown back against the pillow as it was. Medic was kneeling between his lover’s legs, laving his tongue thoroughly over the head of Heavy’s thick cock, as his hands worked what his mouth couldn’t take.

The doctor sighed and moaned against it, feeling the weight of the member, caressing it, enraptured with the way his fingertips barely touched when wrapped fully around it. His other hand stroked pubic hair, stomach, thighs, scrotum, teased his entrance, traced his perineum, and finally settled around Heavy’s heavy balls, delighting in their weight and how they fit almost perfectly in his palm. In a sudden fit of affection, his kissed the crown of his lover’s cock.

Heavy came with a grunt, panting as Medic milked every bit of semen from him that he could and then licked it off, swallowing with satisfaction. The strokes became lazy as Medic rested his cheek against soft skin, then kissed the juncture of leg and pelvis.

“Doctor,” Heavy sighed, reaching to him. Medic smiled and crawled up along his lover’s massive body, stopping with one hand on his cheek, and the other over his heart. The younger man pulled him in close, nuzzling the gray hair at his temples, kissing an eyebrow and eyelid. The doctor laughed quietly, fingers tightening above the steady beat of Heavy’s giant heart.

“I love you, Doctor,” Heavy said finally, kissing the other man’s mouth before he could reply. When they broke, Medic savored the gentleness in Heavy’s face, so rare outside their bedroom.

“I love you, too, mein kuschelbär,” Medic replied, sinking into warm skin. He would dream tonight, he knew, and for once, it would be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood. Lots of blood.

”Fuck, smear it on your face,” Medic growls, and Heavy does, dragging a blood-stained hand from brow to chin. “Yes,” the doctor rasps, then runs his tongue over a cheek and ends at the taller man’s earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth.

They don’t always head straight to the showers after battles. When Heavy is blood-spattered, Medic won’t let him. The sight, the smell, the feel of hot blood over the giant—covering his hands once he’s punched a man to death or peppered over his body from shredding a body with Sasha—drives the German mad with lust. 

Heavy enjoys it too; the battle-lust and adrenaline rush are more potent when he is still dripping with his enemies’ insides. If the doctor is smeared with them as well, all the better. Heavy thinks they would bathe in it together if they could, but the amount they garner from fights is enough to drive them both wild.

Medic has Heavy up against a wall in the Infirmary. So many surfaces in the room are already coated with blood, a bit more won’t upset anything. Their clothes, however, are ruined. The white lab coat and shirt are stained with long streaks of crimson and haphazard hand prints, but neither of them care. Medic is already scratching at Heavy’s biceps, trying desperately to draw them closer. He would draw them into each other if he could.

“Fuck me,” Medic begs, nails dragging down his lover’s arms and leaving new rivers of red in their wake. Heavy sounds feral when he lifts the doctor bodily, throws him on an exam table, all but rips his pants off. “Fuck me,” the older man begs again, and Heavy spreads him open, takes him roughly, shoves his nose into salt-and-pepper-and-bloody hair.

Screams erupt from one or both of them. They can’t be sure in moments like this. The sounds of skin on skin echo off the concrete walls, and Medic digs his nails in deeper, bites his lover’s lips until they bleed, and smiles up at him like a vampire or a wolf who’s just killed. 

The larger man can’t take much more, and his pace quickens, frantically chasing the heat of the doctor’s tight asshole. Medic clenches around him to speed the larger man’s orgasm, and Heavy grunts savagely as he pounds into him until he’s spilled his seed inside the smaller man.

He’s not finished, though, not yet. Not until his doctor is. His hands are sticky from the drying blood, but he wraps a massive paw around the Medic’s fat erection and squeezes, pulls, keeps up the harsh rhythm he’d used to fuck him. Looking down at himself, Medic sees the blood mixing with his own pre-come, and he cries out, watching the red mix with white over his stomach and wrinkled shirt.

The savagery softens as they come down from their highs, chest heaving in unison as their heartbeats start to slow. Heavy rests his head on Medic’s chest, ear pressed close over his heart, reveling in the soft thumps it makes. Medic holds him close, stroking that bald head and whispering reassurances.

They are alive. They may not yet have conquered death, but they have killed many others, and they are alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Medic swirls his tongue over the head of Heavy’s cock, pulling back and smiling slyly when Heavy’s fingers tighten their grip on his head. The larger man is seated on the bed, back against the wall, and Medic is kneeling on the floor between his knees. Not an ideal position for the doctor’s back, but it is worth it to see the unabashed lust in his lover’s eyes when he looks up at Heavy through his lashes. He chuckles coyly, gathering saliva on his tongue and slathering it over the younger man’s pink cockhead, then slurping it up noisily. 

“Oooh, Doctor,” Heavy moans, and his slow, deep breathing starts to speed up. His hips thrust shallowly as Medic takes more of Heavy’s thick cock into his mouth, working the shaft and balls with one hand. He goes as deep as he can and gags and Heavy shudders; a full-body tremor that Medic takes as encouragement when Heavy’s hand shakes against the nape of his neck. 

Medic sucks him off sloppily, loudly, making little sounds of appreciation at the feel and taste of his lover’s pulsing cock. He starts to move faster, taking the other man deeper and deeper into his throat, and Heavy can barely hold on, trying with all his might to keep himself from letting go and just fucking the doctor’s mouth. When his vocalizations become frantic, Medic pulls back and uses his hand to jerk Heavy off quickly, and the giant roars with his orgasm as he spurts cum over Medic’s face and hair and glasses. Medic smiles up at him, resting his cheek on his lover’s bare thigh. 

“Do you feel better, Liebe?” he asks, still stroking him slowly, feeling the tiny contractions still working through his muscles. 

“Much,” Heavy grins lazily back at him, and drags him up for a loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Heavy rubbed his face along the thick hair that covered Medic’s chest, smiling as the strands tickled his nose when he took deep breaths of that scent that was uniquely Medic. His hands roved over the other’s torso, brushing his fingers through the trail of black curls that led down to his penis but not quite going all the way there yet, focusing on the doctor’s round stomach, tracing gentle circles over the warm skin.

Medic, for his part, humored his enthusiastic lover, wondering silently how anyone could be so enthralled with his unimpressive body, but he smiled all the same as Heavy kissed patterns over his pectorals and down to his abdomen, sparing a stray lick or nip when the spirit took him.

The younger man made his way down Medic’s body slowly, tracing every dimple, every old scar, every mole and freckle. He made a map with his hands and mouth, memorizing every perfect detail of his lover’s skin and muscle and fat. He kissed his belly button, down to the juncture of leg and pelvis, feeling the soft folds with his tongue. He covered soft thighs with giant hands, feeling the firm muscles under the sagging skin. He kissed a kneecap, relishing the small laugh Medic admitted when his fingers brushed the back of the joint. He followed the lines of calves down to long, thin feet and kissed the soles, rubbing the ball of one against his cheek, and looked up at last to see the doctor smiling down at him.

“Mein Geliebte,” Medic whispered, and Heavy smiled back at him, kissing the tip of each toe, taking the largest into his mouth and sucking gently; a foretaste of what was to come. 

“мой возлюбленный,” he whispered back, and moved back up Medic’s body, settling into the sheets between his lover’s legs, no longer teasing as he bowed his head and took the doctor’s length into his mouth.

Medic cried out, full-throated and heaving with passion as Heavy sucked him. The German lifted his legs to place his heels on Heavy’s back, pressing into broad shoulders for leverage as he thrust shallowly into that wet heat, and Heavy met his motions with practiced grace, a rumble of contented laughter deep in his chest sending electric vibrations through Medic’s body to his very core.

Heavy’s hands did not stay still, clutching Medic’s thighs and moving up to squeeze his rear, sometimes pushing him up so that he could take his whole length into his mouth, not letting Medic pull back out until Heavy was satisfied with the sounds and the feel and the taste of him. Letting some of his saliva drip downward over the doctor’s balls to his perineum, Heavy scooped it up and used it to slide his finger inside his lover’s entrance. 

That was all Medic could take. He fisted the sheets tightly as he came, spilling down Heavy’s throat as his hips bucked and stomach spasmed. Heavy took it all, swallowing still around the older man’s thick cock, tasting the bitter saltiness on the back of his tongue. When he sat up, watching Medic lie bonlessly catching his breath, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, gathering whatever had dripped out.

The doctor looked exhausted, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and hairy chest heaving as the high of his orgasm ebbed away. Heavy merely watched him for a long moment, his eyes soaking in the details of his face, wrinkles forming around his eyes and the corners off his mouth, round beads of sweat caught in the creases of his brow, eyelashes fluttering against his lower lids as he fought to stay awake. This Medic was so unlike the Medic of the battlefield, drenched in blood and maniacal laughter, but he was Medic all the same; the Medic only Heavy got to know, in the dark of their bedroom where their teammates dare not tread. He smiled to himself, to have such a beautiful secret.

“Come here,” Medic said finally, opening his eyes just a crack and holding his arms open for Heavy to settle into, and the giant did, stretching out along the doctor’s side and scooping him into his arms, holding him tightly, safe in his embrace. Medic shifted until he was comfortable, then buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. Heavy listened to the gentle breaths that cooled his heated skin, and pressed his nose into the doctor’s hair, inhaling the familiar smell the older man took on whenever they were intimate. He smiled, placing a kiss to the spot.

“I love you, Heavy,” Medic mumbled, as close as he could get without being pulled inside him, “so, so much.”

“I love you, Doctor,” Heavy replied, lulled by the German’s even breaths, “more than anything in this world.”


	6. Chapter 6

Medic chuckles softly against the head of Heavy’s hard penis, smiling as he runs his tongue along the ridge of the glans and takes it back into his mouth. He licks and sucks playfully, delighting in the sheen of saliva coating the soft skin, and the way his lover’s hand reflexively tightens and goes slack as it cradles the back of his head. Looking up, he grins again, making contact with Heavy’s half-lidded eyes as he kisses the frenulum sweetly and then slurps the whole of it up, to the back of his tongue and into his throat.

"Doctor," Heavy whimpers, trying not to pull too roughly on the other’s hair as his hand balls into a fist and he nearly doubles over, supporting himself with one thick arm on the edge of the bed. Medic hums around him, laughter vibrating deep in his throat at every muttered Russian curse. It resonates through them both, and soon Medic is matching the younger man’s wanton moans.

Medic moves more urgently; bobbing his head quickly and sucking hard, feeling every ridge and vein of his lover’s cock against his tongue. His hands grip tight to Heavy’s thighs, thumbs dug in to tender flesh and fingers pulsing against heated skin. He wants to touch himself, but not yet. Not when Heavy sounds and looks so enticing. He can wait a moment for this. He could wait forever for him. He looks up again, at that perfect face; the sweat beading and dripping on his forehead and upper lip; his cheeks flushed up to his ears; his lips working in silent reverie until sound escapes and Medic can tell from the desperate vocalizations that Heavy is nearly there.

He keeps pace until he tastes the first drop of semen, then pulls off and lets him finish on his face, using his hand to coax out every last bit of it.

When Heavy can move again, he lifts Medic by his shoulders and kisses him; wraps giant arms around his sturdy frame and grins when Medic laughs again.

"What is so funny?" Heavy asks, his gaze darting from Medic’s eyes to the translucent white smears on his cheeks and back again.

"Nothing," Medic answers, "it is only that my heart is singing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Heavy. Heavy, fick mich. Bitte, bitte, Heavy, please…."

Medic’s fingers dig deep into the skin of Heavy’s back, blunt nails leaving deep crescents that might bruise, might scrape, might scar, but neither cares. Medic just keeps begging and Heavy keeps thrusting deep inside him, filling him in the most intimate way. Medic feels like he might split in two, and that would be fine with him. He just wants heavy, just wants this moment, just wants, wants so badly.

"Fick mich, bitte…."

Heavy growls in the doctor’s ear, low rumbles of lust and need, endearments rough like gravel in his throat and against Medic’s skin, sending goosebumps up and down his body. Not enough, never enough, and Medic arches his back to press together every part of them that he can. His cock is trapped between their bellies, lost to the friction of skin and sweat and hair, throbbing and hot, so hot he can hardly stand it. He wishes he could be inside Heavy while Heavy is inside him.

"Heavy…."

A shuddering exhalation leaves Medic’s mouth and rushes to cool the perspiration on Heavy’s throat, and the breath is joined by a shout and teeth scraping his trachea as Medic comes, breaking skin with the nails still pressed into the giant’s back. Heavy pounds him harder, grunting with pain and effort, delighted chills running through him when Medic screams at the over-stimulation.

"Please…."

Heavy’s giant hands grab Medic about the waist, lifting him and driving him into the mattress as the doctor’s body goes limp, helpless against the strength of the younger man and the weakness brought on by his orgasm. He cries out, chokes on the waves of pleasure still crashing through him, and Heavy gives one last push before he roars out his climax.

"Heavy," Medic whispers, when the giant falls down on him, arms supporting his weight to keep from crushing the older man, "I love you." He kisses cheeks and eyelashes. "I love you."

Heavy rolls to his side and gathers Medic in his arms, holding him tightly, like the treasure he is. “I love you,” he answers, lips brushing lips, “always.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Liebchen, it’s alright, you will not break me," Medic soothes, petting Heavy’s bald head. The giant towers over him, laid out over Medic’s nude form on the bed. He’s sweating, from their foreplay and his own nerves, cautious about hurting the smaller man with his weight and strength.

"Have broken men before," Heavy confesses, unable to look Medic in the eye, "have gotten too  _excited_  and pushed too hard and  _hurt_  them.” He strokes one massive thumb over Medic’s high cheekbone. “I do not want to hurt you. I  _love_ you.”

Medic frowns for a moment, running his hands comfortingly over Heavy’s broad back. Then he sets his jaw, wraps his legs around Heavy’s waist and pulls him in close. He grabs Heavy’s biceps, tight, and digs his nails in. He drags him down and bites viciously at Heavy’s neck, earning a cry, not of surprise, but of genuine  _pain_. Heavy looks down at him in shock.

"Those men were  _weak_ ,” Medic says, eyes dark and face serious. “You will not break me. Now go!”


	9. Chapter 9

Heavy isn’t sure about it, but Medic insists, pressing into his side and kissing his earlobe and whispering “please” in that tone that make his knees turn to butter. He relents only when they have a safe word picked out and have laid down their boundaries, but he has to admit he’s nearly as excited as the doctor when he sees him, naked and vulnerable, surrounded by ropes and bonds.

"You are tired," Heavy says, walking around the bed, surveying his quarry, "but you are restless. You want help to settle down?" 

"Yes," Medic confesses, "I do so much, I don’t know what to do anymore. Please," he implores, fingering a silky cord, "please tell me."

Heavy smiles benevolently, running a hand over the length of one long arm. “I will help my doctor,” he says, lifting the rope and tying it securely around one wrist. “Stretch out,” he orders, and Medic does, laying his limbs spreadeagled on the bed. Heavy ties the other end of the rope to a bedpost.

He repeats the action with Medic’s other arm, then his right leg, but when he gets to his left, he decides to have a little fun.

"Are you ticklish, doctor?" he asks, and Medic flushes. 

"A bit," he confesses.

Heavy grins at that, and trails one finger lightly up the sole of his foot. Medic twitches.

"Do not move," Heavy orders, and Medic bites his lip, trying desperately to stay still. Heavy uses two fingers this time, dragging his nails along the rough skin. Every muscle in the doctor’s body tenses in response.

Relenting somewhat, Heavy places a kiss on his big toe, then sucks it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. Medic lets out a breath and relaxes, moaning softly when Heavy licks along his other toes and up to his thin ankle, nipping the bony protrusions before tying the last rope around it.

"You have been good, Doctor," he praises as he secures the rope around a bedpost. "I should reward you." Looking down at Medic’s half-hard cock, he chuckles, and undoes the belt on his own pants, delighting in the older man’s expression, licking his lips and soaking the larger man in as he drops his trousers. "Do you want this?" he asks, climbing onto the bed between Medic’s spread legs.

"Ja," Medic answers, voice nearly a whisper. His hands twitch in their bonds. Heavy moves up further, and sits on his chest.

"Then take it," Heavy taunts, and Medic lifts his head, craning his neck awkwardly to take the head into his mouth.

Heavy lavishes the man with praise and commands in equal measure, telling him to go faster, to apply more suction, to focus on the frenulum and slit. Medic does his best, straining to hear his lover’s commands over the pounding of blood in his ears. When Heavy has had enough, he pulls away, petting Medic’s throat and promising him a back rub later.

"I know what you want," he says finally, sliding his bent knees under Medic’s legs. "You want this," he says, and lifts the smaller man’s hips to his own, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock. 

"Ja," Medic pants, looking down the line of his body at the beautiful sight before him, "bitte."

"Alright," Heavy smirks, and reaches for the lubricant somewhere among the sheets.

He fingers Medic until the doctor is panting and moaning, back arching and toes curling, and then he slicks himself up and enters him, relishing the cry that escapes his lover’s throat at that first, rough thrust.

He wants to lay along Medic’s body, but with his legs tied, he can’t without pulling out, and that’s not something he has any intention of doing anytime soon. He settles for running his hands over every part of Medic’s body he can reach, from his tense thighs to his quivering belly. He kisses his own fingertips and presses them to Medic’s chest, over his heart. The doctor manages to smile at him between his gasps and moans.

They come not long after; Heavy’s hand wrapped around his lover’s cock and Medic clenching tightly around the other’s. Rather than let his afterglow settle, Heavy unties his doctor immediately and wraps him tightly in his arms, kissing his lips and rubbing his back.

"Was good?" he asks, brushing hair from Medic’s forehead.

"Ja," Medic answers, smiling contentedly, "everything I wanted."


	10. Chapter 10

Heavy leans over Medic, surrounding the smaller man completely with his own body. His arms are the walls, and his chest is the ceiling, encompassing the doctor, protecting him. Medic looks up at him, then, face flushed and sweat soaking into his hairline, and he smiles with his teeth in a way that isn’t manic; isn’t cruel.

“I love the way you make love to me,” he says, and reaches up, pulling Heavy down for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet and tender, and Heavy grins against him, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth when they separate.

“I love the way you love me,” Heavy answers, and Medic melts, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, letting bliss overtake him. His arms go limp and he lets Heavy have his way with his body, and Heavy takes his pleasure leisurely, thrusting long and deep into him, keeping him in the space between his arms, below his heart.


End file.
